A Happy Birthday
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. Kakashi's birthday is in a week. That doesn't mean he can't enjoy his present early.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: NC-17. Need i say more?

* * *

Iruka walked into the living room, a basket of fresh out of the dyer laundry, ready to be folded. Kakashi peered at him from above the edge of his book.

Iruka smiled at him, "Want to help me with these?" he placed the basket on the floor between them and sat on the couch.

Kakashi closed his book and sat up, "Sure." He scooted closer to the basket and began to take clothes and fold them. He folded a shirt and placed it on the coffee table before reaching in for another random article of clothing. His fingers touched something…silky? He pulled it out and it was snatched away before he had a good look at it. He turned his gaze to the younger man, who was blushing beet red with a horrified look on his face. 

"Iruka?" he said slowly, "What was that?"

Iruka swallowed, "N-nothing, just-just keep folding," he tucked the article under him, and sat on it before reaching in to the basket, averting his gaze, his cheeks still blushing furiously. 

Kakashi kept looking at the younger man, an eyebrow raised in suspicion. He reached into the basket and folded another shirt. He glanced at the younger man and noticed that he was still blushing.

Iruka concentrated on his folding and trying not to look at the older man, _Damnit, I should hidden that. _Iruka mentally groaned at himself, _No, I should have never bought it._ The article that he was folding was snatched out of his hands and Kakashi was leaning towards him. He panicked and reached for the article that he was sitting on, making sure that the older man wouldn't get to it.

Kakashi leaned in to the younger man and locked him into a kiss, he threaded his fingers into the chocolate strands behind the brunette's head, making sure he wouldn't pull away, while his other made its way to the hidden article of clothing. A hand caught his wrist before he even reached it. He delved his tongue into the younger man's mouth, he pushed the younger man onto the couch and reached for article again. Iruka pushed his hips down onto the couch keeping it between him and the couch. Kakashi pulled away to breathe, and took the chunin into another searing kiss. His fingers dipped into the younger man's sweatpants and grazed around and behind, dipping further down and squeezed the round firm muscle. Iruka gasped and deepening the kiss. Kakashi raised the tan hips, pressing their groins together, making the younger man moan into the kiss. His other hand snaked around and took the hidden article from underneath the younger man, and grinned into the kiss. Iruka's eyes snapped open and pushed at the older man. But his hands defied him and instead pulled him closer when the warm hand on his behind began to massage his cheek. 

_No! wait! _Iruka pulled away and pushed the older man off of him reaching for the black article in the older man's hand. He growled when Kakashi pulled away, grinning at him. Iruka pushed himself towards him and gripped the older man's shoulders, trying to pin him down onto the couch, but the older man rolled from underneath him and landed in a squat next to the couch. Iruka instead caught himself on his hands and glared at the older man who was still grinning at him. He reached towards him but Kakashi 

pulled out of reach and darted next to the coffee table. Iruka rolled off the couch with such sudden speed that it nearly surprised the older man. Iruka tried grabbing the jounin but he took off into closest room, which happened to be the bedroom. He ran after him and froze when the older man wasn't there.

_Shit! Where did he go! _His thoughts were interrupted when hands wrapped from under his hands and soft lips brushed along his neck.

"Now, what were you hiding from me, hmm?"

Iruka snapped out of his trance and struggled out of the older man's hold, "Let me go, damnit!"

"Oh, I forgot how feisty you can be," Kakashi grinned against the younger man's ear and walked forward, forcing the younger man to move his legs as well. He leaned forward and let the younger man fall onto the bed.

Iruka hit the bed and rolled, but apparently not quick enough. As soon as he was on his back, Kakashi straddled his hips, effectively pinning him down with his weight. 

"Now, let's see what we have here," Kakashi reached back and un-tucked the black article of clothing from the waist of his pants. He pulled it back when Iruka tried snatching it from him. He raised an eyebrow in amusement, "You're making me even more curious, Ruru."

Iruka blushed and just wished the bed would swallow him up, _Why, oh, why did I buy that?_

Kakashi moved his attention to the black silk in his hand, "It's soft," he said in an amuse tone.

Iruka glared at him and tried moved out from under him, but it only made Kakashi press down harder.

Kakashi curiously looked at the cloth and began to unfold it. The holes made him confused for a while but hooked the ends of the biggest opening and stretched it. His eyes widened and he blushed. _A black thong?_ He looked down at his lover who was looking off at the side, his blush reaching his ears, "Ruru, I didn't know you were so kinky!"

Iruka whipped his head around and glared at the jounin, "I'm not!"

Kakashi looked at the thong, and then at his lover, "Oh?" Iruka glared at the thong and tried snatching it, but Kakashi pulled it out of reach, "Then why would you buy such a kinky thing?"

Iruka blushed hotter but glared anyway, "For your birthday you idiot!" the words left his mouth before he had a chance to stop himself.

Kakashi's eyes widened, a blush dusking his cheeks, "Are…are you serious?"

Iruka looked off to one side, embarrassed with himself and murmured something that sounded a lot like "Idiot." Kakashi chuckled, earning him a glare from the younger man, "Don't laugh at me! That's the last time I try to do something nice for you!"

Kakashi leaned down and kissed a heated scarred cheek, "But Ruru, why would you think you needed something like this?" he held up the black thong. 

Iruka refused to answer, and instead glared at the black cloth.

"Having you would make a perfect_ happy _birthday," he purred into the younger man's ear, "even without the aid of this." He leaned back and grinned at his blushing lover, "Though, now I'm curious how this would look on you."

Iruka's eyes widened, "It's not your birthday!" he countered, not being able to think of anything better to say.

Kakashi leered at him, "Does it matter?" he leaned down and kissed the younger man, "I'm as happy as I will be next week."

Iruka blushed and gasped when he felt fingers dip into his sweatpants, he swatted at the wandering hands, "Let – let me do it."

Kakashi's eyebrows raised in amusement, "Are you going to give me a show, Ruru?"

Iruka snatched the black cloth from the older man, and grinned despite himself, "Maybe." He rolled them over and climbed off the bed. He walked to the bathroom and let the door click shut. 

Kakashi shivered in anticipation, a few moments later the bathroom door opened and a blushing Iruka stepped out.

_I can't believe I'm doing this_, he looked at the older man laying on the bed, and hid a grin when the mismatched eyes widened and heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Ruru," he growled at the sight in front of him, the silk thong left _nothing_ – no room for the imagination. He stood and stalked over to his lover, he placed a hand on the small of the younger man's back and pulled him closer, and began to kiss the tan neck. One of his hands held the younger man by the hip as the other wandered farther down, smoothing over the round firm muscle.

Iruka groaned and snaked his hands into the older man's shirt and began to tug it off, revealing pale skin for his hands to wander. He made a trail of kisses along the older man's jawline and met soft lips with his, locking them in a heated kiss. He felt the hand on his butt pull him closer, making their hips flush and groins grind. Both of them moaned into the kiss, and he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, deepening the kiss.

Kakashi maneuvered Iruka towards the bed and pushed him down. He missed the mischievous glint in his lover's eye and found himself being pinned down onto the mattress, and lips kissing his neck, leaving faint purple bruises. He groaned and smoothed his palms along the younger man's side, following the contours of muscles and landing on the tan hips. Iruka grinned down at him and began to tug at his sweatpants. Kakashi raised his hips and let the younger man slip them off, shivering when lips brushed along the shaft of his throbbing erection. Iruka shifted and straddled his hips again and began rocking 

against him, he gasped and moaned at the feeling of his lover's silk covered erection grinding into his. Tan hands smoothed over his abdominals and over his pectorals and the rocking stayed slow and steady, sensually keeping the wonderful friction between them. He moaned and rocked against his lover, his hands finding purchase on the tan hips framed by a thin strip of silk. His hands smooth over the tan thighs and back up to squeeze both of the younger man's butt cheeks. Iruka moaned above him and pressed down harder on his hips. Kakashi felt a shudder coarse through him. He pulled the younger man down and sealed their lips in a kiss as he rolled them over, feeling the younger man arch towards him and legs rub against his thigh.

Iruka gasped when a warm hand cupped his arousal and gave it a gentle squeeze. He raised his hips into the touch and moaned when the hand continued its ministration. Kakashi leaned down and nibbled on his earlobe, "Get on your hands on knees, Ruru," he shivered at the sultry voice. He rolled over and pushed himself onto his hands and knees and blushed when he felt the older man's gaze on him.

"Beautiful," Kakashi whispered and dragged his hands along the curve of the round muscle. He reached over to the nightstand and took the tube of lube, placing it next to him as his hands continued to caress the tan skin. 

Iruka head dropped and panted for air when a pale hand cupped his arousal again. He moaned and rocked his hips against it, earning him a firm squeeze and rub, "'Kashi," he breathed for no particular reason. His body twitched when he felt fingers pull the piece of cloth that slipped in between the clef of his cheek out of the way and a slick finger tease his entrance. He moaned when the finger slid in and slowly withdrew to only slide back in.

"You have no idea," Kakashi leaned down and whispered against Iruka's shoulder, "How sexy you are," he practically growled and pushed in another finger accenting the action with a firm squeeze with his other hand. 

Iruka's arms gave out, and instead pillowed his head with his arms. He rocked against the fingers that were slowly pumping into him and the hand cupping his arousal, "'Kashi…oh, 'Kashi." He felt teeth graze his shoulder, following the muscle to his shoulder blade. He felt the fingers crook inside him, and begin to tease his prostate. He gasped and felt his body twitch as a pleasant pulse ran down his spine. The fingers continued to tease his prostate as the other hand continued to rub his erection, "'Kashi," he choked on a moan.

"Come, love," Kakashi whispered into the younger man's ear.

"'Kashi – d-don't," he felt his ears heat up and he shamelessly rocked his hips faster, grinding into the hand and back into the fingers, "P-please don't –" The fingers un-crooked and slowed their pace.

"You don't like it?" Kakashi asked, a tease in his voice, "Or would you prefer something else?"

Iruka felt the fingers withdraw and bluntness nudge his entrance. He shivered in anticipation.

"Would you prefer me in you, hmm?" his hot breath ghosted over Iruka's ear, "Would you prefer coming with me in you?"

Iruka felt his heart skip a beat as he panted for air, "Y-yes. Yes 'Kashi, please," he blushed when he heard the desperate need in his voice, that embarrassment left him when Kakashi began to slowly push into him, pulling out a fraction and continued to push in, setting a slow rhythm to ease the dull pain.

"Ruru," he groaned and leaned back as he fully seated himself. The younger man rocked against him, urging him to move, he growled and complied. He slowly pulled out and push back in, his hand wrapped around to resuming its stroking through the silky cloth.

"Oh god – 'Kashi," he gasped as the older man pushed in faster and hit his prostate. He felt the hand move away and hold on to his hips and pull, leaning back until he was seated on Kakashi's lap, pale leg spreading his, "So…deep…_ah!_" pale hips began to rock against him and he lifted himself, pale hands pushing him back down.

"So good, Ruru," he groaned in the younger man's ear, and dragged his hands along the crease when legs met hips, achingly close to the younger man's sobbing member.

Iruka threw his head back, resting it on the strong shoulder behind him as his hips continued rocking against the older man's deep thrust. Lips took the invitation and begin to nibble on his exposed neck. He brings a hand around and threads his fingers into the silver locks, urging on the ministration. A hand held him by his inner thigh as the other wandered up and began to tease his nipple. He moaned and turned his face toward his lover, his eyes closing under the pleasure. 

Kakashi leaned his head and locked the younger man into a desperate kiss, delving his tongue into the hot, wet mouth. Iruka moaned into the kiss and rocked harder into him, making his hips reciprocate eagerly, and thrust faster shifting his hips and angling them better.

"'Kashi –'Kashi," he said in between pants, arching his back as a warm hand cupped his sobbing erection, "Please – oh god – please, Kakashi," he felt his body start losing control.

"Please what, Ruru?" he nibbled on the younger man's earlobe and planted kisses along the tan neck, he gave Iruka's erection a firm squeeze and stroked it through the silky fabric, his fingers massaging the younger man's sac.

Iruka took the pale hand into his and dipped their hands under the strip of silk that wrapped around his hips. Wrapping their hands around his sobbing erection, "'Kashi," he breathed and moaned at the touch.

Kakashi growled against Iruka's neck began to stroke the hot, hardened flesh in his hand, brushing his thumb against the tip and smearing the drops of precum. He leaned forward enough to make Iruka brace himself on an arm as he quickened his pace, driving faster into the younger man, hitting the sensitive gland with every thrust as their hands fell in sync.

"'Kashi…oh god –"

"Iruka – Iruka," he said in between his own pants, his hips quickening and slapping against the tan pair. 

"Kakashi! I – _aahh!" _he felt his stomach tighten and he felt so close as he lost himself, moving against his lover and feeling his rigid length inside of him, brushing and hitting his prostate nearly mercilessly. 

"My Iruka…," his teeth grazed along tan skin, "My Ruru…my love, come for me."

Iruka cried out as his body shuddered through his orgasm, and came hard in the black silk thong that covered their hands that continued stroking him while his member was still sensitive. He panted for air as the older man continued to move against him, searching for his release. 

Kakashi felt Iruka flex around him, making him moan and driving him with pleasure. His hips jerked as he filled his lover with his seeds. He released the younger man's member and dragged his semen smeared hand along the tan flat stomach. Iruka's arm gave way, making him fall on to the bed, Kakashi followed him. 

Iruka laid on his stomach with Kakashi half sprawled on his back, panting for air, trying to relax his frantic heart.

"Gods, Ruru…," Kakashi said a bit too breathlessly.

"Hmm," Iruka hummed in agreement. He felt Kakashi move away and roll him onto his back. Kakashi grinned down at him and began to remove the soiled thong.

"Much better," he mused, and admired his naked lover. He leaned down and kissed a blushing cheek before locking the younger man into a searing kiss. 

Iruka pulled him down, making their bodies flushed, his legs spreading invitingly. He felt Kakashi grin into the kiss.

"Can we do this again next week for my birthday?" Kakashi asked, the grin still on his lips.

"You want to wait until next week?" Iruka smirked and slowly rocked his hips against the older man, "And here I thought we were going for a second round."

Kakashi growled and possessively kissed the younger man while his hands went to the tan bare hips, and prepared his lover for a second round.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to darkness, with his lover in his arms. He waited, trying to find out what it was that woke him. The was a light tapping at the window. He turned his head and saw a messenger bird waiting for him. He kissed the younger man's temple as he stirred, "Go back to sleep," he whispered and got out of the bed. He went to the window and opened it enough to take the scroll from the bird, and closed it as the bird flew away. He opened the scroll and read it over. _S-rank…_his eyes scanned over the detailed, _Estimated time…two to three weeks. _He felt his heart sank and looked at the younger man laying in the bed. He looked at the scroll again,_Departure time…dawn_. He looked at the alarm clock next to Iruka's bed and saw that it was midnight. _I have a good five hours._

"'Kashi?" Iruka said sleepily from the bed, and turned to face the older man, "What is it?"

Kakashi went back to the bed, placing the scroll on the nightstand before sliding back under the covers to join his lover. He took the younger man back into his arms and kissed the tan forehead.

"'Kashi?" he asked, now concerned, "What is it?"

Kakashi sighed, "I have a mission. I have to leave at dawn."

"Oh," Iruka said in response and looked at his lover's neck, "How long?" he asked after a few moments.

"Two to three weeks," he said softly.

Iruka's heart sank, "Oh."

Kakashi lovingly kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry."

Iruka shook his head, "Don't be. Just…come back safe, alright?"

Kakashi nodded, "Do you want me to wake you…when I leave?"

Iruka nodded, "Please."

"Alright…go back to sleep, Ruru."

Iruka snuggled closer and wrapped an arm around the older man's waist, "You'll get your other half of your present when you come back."

Kakashi smiled against the brunette's forehead, "Something to look forward to." He felt Iruka's sigh even though he didn't hear it.

5am came quicker than he thought. He fastened his leg bindings and double checked his hoister, and traveling pack. He checked his vest and scrolls before looking back at his lover on the bed. He slipped his mask back down and moved to the bed, he took the younger man into his arms and kissed the tan forehead, scarred nose and soft lips.

"Be careful," Iruka said against his lips.

"Of course," Kakashi kissed him softly again, tenderly, "I love you, Iruka." He needed to say it, because he never knew, if something did happen, he would never forgive himself.

"I love you, Kakashi," he said softly, feeling that familiar tightness in his throat, as if this was the last time he would be telling him. He tipped his head back and kissed the older man, passionately and tenderly. They reluctantly broke the kiss and he tucked his head back down. A soothingly hand threading its fingers into his hair, coaxing him into sleep. 

Kakashi waited until the sky began to light up before slowly getting out of bed, careful not to disturb his sleeping lover. He kissed the exposed temple before taking his vest and traveling pack and leaving the bedroom, the door closing with a soft click. He fastened his vest and traveling pack in the living room and fastened his sandals, before leaving the apartment. 

Iruka's eyes opened and he heard the soft click of the front door, _Happy Early Birthday, Love. _He shut his eyes and waited for the day to tell his lover "Happy Belated Birthday." That day came in 24 days. 


End file.
